


Without a Heart

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bullying, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Insanity, M/M, Murder, Near Death, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Glasses, or Specs, is an Inkling that was severely bullied. However...One day, the bullying was a breaking point for Glasses. Which causes a circle of tragic events.





	1. Chapter 1

It was all silence.

Yes, just silence...

* * *

Glasses was pushed into a wall. "AARGH! LET GO!" Glasses screams at the top of his lungs. There was 3 inklings. The first Inkling was a green Inkling. The second one was a orange Inkling. The third one was a yellow Inkling. All of them were boys that was jealous of Glasses. "Oh? Is somebody mad?" The green Inkling said, taunting Glasses's anger. Glasses wants to hurt them so bad, but he felt powerless against these three Inklings that bully him for no absolute reason. They laughed. "Hey, get the knife." The orange Inkling ordered. The yellow Inkling pulled out a knife. Glasses attempted to escape the grip the green Inkling out him in, but with no luck. The orange Inkling grabbed Glasses's left arm and held it out. "Hey, let go!" Glasses screamed at the top of his lungs as he failed miserably to get away from the Inklings. The three Inklings smirked and laughed. With the knife...

...came out blood and a loud cry of pain.

* * *

Glasses laid on the floor, crying from the unbearable pain in his arm. The yellow Inkling made a cut on his left arm. The pain from the wound began to feel even worse as the arm cried blood. The Inklings were having pleasure from the sight of Glasses hurt. Suddenly, they stopped laughing when they heard footsteps coming their way. The yellow Inkling slipped the knife in his pocket. They put on fake worried expressions. However, the expressions looked so genuine that others would buy that. "Glasses, are you okay?" The green Inkling said with a fake worried expression and with a voice filled with fake worry. Glasses continued crying out of the pain that was so unbearable. Goggles walked by and saw Glasses hurt. "Oh my god!" Goggles yelled as he ran to his teammate. "Are you okay, Glasses?" Goggles asked. 

Glasses continued crying.

The Inklings smirked when Goggles wasn't looking. Goggles picked Glasses up. "I'll help you." Goggles said as he picked him up. Glasses nodded somberly but cried out when he felt one of Goggles's hands touching the wound. The wound looked so terrible. The wound was still crying blood along with Glasses as he still continued crying. The pain is too much for him to bear. He never felt this type of pain before. "What happened, Glasses?" Goggles said as he took him to the hospital. Glasses refused to tell Goggles what happened to him. Glasses continued crying. Goggles shook his head as he stopped asking, not wanting to make Glasses feel even more bad.

* * *

Time has passed. Goggles was sitting in the waiting room. During waiting, Rider and Prince came in. "What happened, Goggles?" Rider asked to him. "We heard something bad happened to Glasses." Prince said. "Is that true?" Goggles nodded. "Yes. His left arm had just got a bad cut." Goggles replied to them. Rider and Prince gasped at this. "Are you serious right now?" Rider said as his voice was filled with genuine concern. Goggles nodded. Prince crossed his arms as his worried expression still remained on his face. "That's not good..." Prince said. "Who would do that to him?" Goggles shrugged. "I just hope that he didn't do this to himself." Goggles replied to Prince, his worried tone matching Prince's and Rider's.

Unknown to them, outside the hospital, the three Inklings were smirking and laughing.

They had a plan to mess with Glasses again.

* * *

As Glasses was walking, he was shoved again. However, he didn't yell. He knew this was going to happen to him again. The three Inklings giggled evilly when they saw that Glasses was not fighting back. "Oh? Is the stupid nerd Inkling not fighting back?" The orange Inkling taunted. They laughed. Glasses didn't say a word. "Well, it doesn't matter." The green Inkling said. "We're gonna teach you a lesson." Glasses felt like he didn't care anymore. "Because we are going to beat you!" The yellow Inkling said. The green Inkling made a fist.

After that, it felt like the world stopped.

Glasses looked up, his eyes no longer filled with emotions.

* * *

Blood was everywhere. Glasses was standing there, unharmed. However, in his hand, is a knife. The silver blade shined from the sun. The knife was decorated from the blood of his bullies. Glasses just stood there, motionless. After a few minutes, he walked away.

No one even bothered to point out the blood on his clothes.

* * *

Screams of horror were heard. Every Inkling was running all over the place as the three Inklings were found dead. "Oh my god!" Goggles screamed when he saw the horrific sight as he dropped the lunch he made for the entire Blue team. Bobble and Headphones were also screaming. 

At the moment, the peace was gone.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets worse...

4 hours have passed since the three Inklings that bullied Glasses was found murdered. Everyone was in a fit of a panic. At that point, they knew a serial killer is on the loose. Goggles, Bobble, and Headphones were scared the most. They were worried about what could happen to them if they are not careful enough. But a question began to rest inside their heads. Where is Glasses?

They didn't notice Glasses at all. "You don't think the murderer got to him, right?" Headphones as worry began to fill her voice. "God, I hope not!" Goggles replied as worry began to fill his voice as well as it matched the worry in Headphones's voice. Bobble is whimpering, scared that she might get murdered next. The usual smile of happiness that was on her face was replaced with a frown of worry. Goggles held onto her hand gently as he attempts to calm her down. 

Unknown to them, Glasses looked at them from a far distance. The moment he saw Goggles hold onto Bobble's hand to try to calm her down, he gripped the knife very tightly as he gritted his teeth, making a growl at the sight that he would call disgusting. 

* * *

As Goggles, Headphones, and Bobble attempted to look for Glasses, time passed by. After 5 hours of looking, there was still no sign of Glasses. "Where could he have gone?" Goggles asked as they looked around for their leader. "I have no idea..." Headphonea replied. Bobble was looking around until she heard a male Inkling scream. She ran to the source. "Bobble? Bobble!" Headphones called after her as she began to chase her. Goggles turned around to see the sight. "Bobble, come back!" Goggles called after her as he joined with Headphones in chasing Bobble.

When they arrived, they screamed. They saw Aloha on the ground, bleeding as he was stabbed in the stomach. They saw a hooded Inkling run away with a knife in his head. "Aloha!" Goggles said as he ran to his side. Aloha looked at him. "G-Goggles..." Aloha said as he coughed out blood. "Hel...Help...me..." His voice was getting weak. "What happened?!" Headphones asked. Aloha coughed even more. "Get me to...the hospital..." Aloha breathed out. They nodded. Army arrived at the scene. "What happe-" He stopped when he saw the sight of the wounded Aloha. "Aloha!" He exclaimed out of horror. The Blue Team explained what happened to Army. Army understood every word and he helped them get Aloha to the hospital.

* * *

They waited in the waiting room, hoping that Aloha will be alright. The doctor came out, telling them that Aloha has survived the attack and that he will be in the hospital for 2 weeks. They nodded and went to visit him. Aloha opened his eyes the moment Goggles opened the door. "You guys...Thank you..." Aloha said weakly. "No problem." Goggles said, concern filling his voice. "Can you tell us what happened?" Aloha nodded. "Yeah...sure." Aloha said, his cheery side replaced with a worried side. "I was going to go talk with my team...But I was attacked. I did attempt to fight back but I couldn't. I couldn't figure out who was attacking me. And next thing you know, I was stabbed. Which pretty much involved me making that scream. If it wasn't for Bobble hearing me, I would n-not b-be here r-right now..." Aloha started to cry.

To think that he got attacked like this. This made the Inklings wonder.  _Who did attack him?_

* * *

Once leaving the hospital, Goggles looked at Army. "Army, tell everyone to meet at my place. At 9 sharp." Goggles said, the concern still remaining in his voice. Army nodded. "I will, don't worry." Army replied with a reassuring small smile. Goggles then leaned to Army's ear. Army knew what was Goggles going to do so he leaned in as Goggles began to whisper. "And please try to find Glasses as well. We haven't seen him." Army nodded. Goggles made the small smile Army had. "Good." Goggles said as he looked at everyone. "I'll see you guys later."  Goggles said and he went back home.

* * *

At 9 sharp, Goggles's friends was at his house. "Good. I hope everyone is here." Goggles said. He looked around. Army or Glasses wasn't around at all. "I guess we should wait." Rider said. After 25 minutes of waiting, Army still hasn't arrived. "I wonder what is going on with him." Prince said. Headphones shrugged. "I don't know." Headphones replied. "Maybe he's running late?" Everyone also shrugged. They heard a knock on the door. Goggles went to open the door. He opened the door to see Army. 

Only Army.

"Army, you're here!" Goggles said but realized that Glasses wasn't with him. "Where's he at?" Army shook his head. "I couldn't find him." Army replied. "I looked everywhere, but no sign of Glasses." This began to worry everyone. This also worried Goggles ans Army themselves. Glasses was nowhere to be seen at all. "Either way, come in." Goggles said and Army walked in.

* * *

The meeting ended with the Inklings telling each other to be careful. Goggles looked outside his window, staring at the shining full moon. He hoped that Glasses is alright. "Glasses...Where are you?" Goggles quietly said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More murders...

The morning started with a horrified scream. Goggles woke up to it and rushed out of the room in his nightwear. The horrified scream was from Headphones, who stopped walking as she saw 20 Inklings dead in one pile. "Oh my god..." Goggles said, horrified as well. Bobble fainted and Mask caught her. "Who would do this...?" Rider wondered.

* * *

Goggles began to show more worry. He was worried about everyone. But most of all, he was worried about Glasses. He still has not been found. Thoughts of horror began to rise into Goggles's head.  _What if he was abducted? What if he was killed and no one heard him struggle for his life? What if he was abducted and killed on the spot? What if he was abducted and trying to call for help? What if-_

His thoughts were cut off when he heard a knock on the front door of his house. Goggles opened the door, only to see Prince. "Prince?" Goggles asked. "May I come in?" Prince asked. Goggles nodded and moved so Prince can get in. "So what's up?" Goggles asked. Prince shook his head. "I'm scared." He replied. Goggles knew what Prince meant. "Of the murderer?" Goggles asked, to which Prince nodded. "This sort of thing has never happened here before." Prince replied to Goggles. "I'm also worried about Glasses. No one has seen him." This shocked Goggles. No one has seen Glasses at all. What could this mean?

Goggles saw that Prince is shaking a little. "I'm scared that I-I might die next or Emperor or anyone in my team..." Prince said as he began to stutter out of his fear which is growing the more he talked about it. Goggles laid a hand on one of his shoulders, which made Prince flinch and look at him. "Prince, don't  worry." Goggles replied. "I'm sure the murderer will be found and that the victims will get justice." Prince nodded. Suddenly, they heard a scream. A female one. Goggles and Prince ran out and continued to follow the source until it faded out. Once reaching the area, they gasped at what they saw.

_Headphones..._

_' **No...** '_ Goggles said in his head.

He ran to her. "Headphones!" Goggles exclaimed and knelt next to her. She was stabbed in the stomach as well. "G...Goggles..." She said quietly as her voice is too weak. "We got to get her to the hospital!" Prince said and Goggles nodded. Goggles picked Headphones up and they both rushed her into the hospital. 

* * *

Once arriving, they sat in the waiting room. Fear is growing inside of the two Inkling boys. "Now her...?" Goggles quietly said. The doctor came out and Goggles immediately stood up as he is worried for his teammate. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked. The doctor nodded. "She suffered the same injury like the pink Inkling did." He said as he is shocked. Of course, Aloha suffered the same thing. Now both of them are in the hospital as they are fighting to survive. Goggles knew at that moment.

_**Everybody is in danger.** _

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark turn...

Goggles ran down the street. He needed to see if anyone heard about the murders. Actually, scratch that out. He was sure thst everybody heard the news of a serial killer on the loose. "What are we going to do...?" Goggles said quietly. Suddenly, screams were heard. Goggles flinched and ran to find out where the screams are coming from. While he was running to try to find out the source, he then saw a dead Inkling, making Goggles scream. "Oh my god!" Goggles said and continued to run to the source. Once arriving, he gasped when he saw the same hooded Inkling stabbing Mask. "Die, die, die, die, die, die, DIE!" The hooded Inkling yelled. Everyone took a few steps back. Mask looked at Goggles. 

His gas mask was knocked off when the hooded Inkling attacked, thus allowing people to see his face. "H-Help....meeee..." Mask said quietly. Goggles ran in attempt to save Mask, but the hooded Inkling pushed him away. "Aargh!" Goggles yelled when making impact to the ground. The hooded Inkling resumed to stab Mask. Goggles's eyes began to have tears. To have one of the S4 die in front of him...

The hooded Inkling stopped and fled the scene. Gloves and Army began to chase him, in hope to apprehend him. Mask looks at Goggles again. "Goggles...come here..." Mask said quietly. Goggles followed the order and got closer to Mask. Mask signalled him to move closer to his mouth. Goggles leaned in so thst the ear can hear what secret Mask is going to tell him. "The murderer...is somebody close you know..." Goggles's eyes widened at this. Somebody close he knows...?

Mask's eyes closed and there he died on the spot.

Goggles began to panic. "Mask, no!" Goggles said. Army and Gloves came back with no sign of the hooded Inkling. They turned to see Mask dead on the ground. "Oh my god..." Army said quietly. "This is all happening too quick..." Gloves said to Army quietly, to which Army nodded as agreement. Mask has unfortunately died from his stab wounds thst were too deep to save him. Goggles and everyone else began to panic. Mask's team was screaming as their leader is dead. 

Everyone began to wonder what was going to happen. They didn't want to die. However, the secret that Mask gave to Goggles made Goggles think about it further. Somebody close he knows...he's close to pretty much to most people. So which one is it? Well, he can't ask Mask anymore, for that he is gone and is watching everybody from the sky that may also be horrified from the murders. Goggles knew he had to look for Glasses. Because he is missing and that he should find him. Maybe the killer has him as a hostage and that Glasses could know all of the answers once he saves him. Goggles tries his best not to cry. This is all too much for him. He decided to go look for Glasses.

He ran off to go find him as everyone decides to take precautions so that they can be safe and not get killed by the serial killer.


End file.
